Thanos (War of Champions)
|} Thanos, the Mad Titan, and one of the Avengers' most famous enemies, appears as a playable character in Injustice: War of Champions. He is classified as a power user, and is only playable by purchasing the game via Amazon. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Due to his DLC nature, Thanos has no connection to the game's story, as well as an alternate costume of "Maestro World". Biography Main/Classic/Marvel NOW!/Annihilation The son of A'Lars, the progenitor of the second Eternal colony on the moon, Titan, Thanos was born different, compared to other Eternals, due to his Deviant Syndrome. He's bigger and stronger than other Eternals. His mother tried to kill him at a very young age, and he grew up to be fascinated with the concept of Death, and becomes one of the greatest threat the universe has ever seen in existence. No matter if someone's from the planet, Earth, or from distant galaxies, challenging Thanos would be a near-impossible task to accomplish. Thanos is also the most famous user of the Infinity Gauntlet, along with the Soul Gems (or now famously known as Infinity Stones) that can alter the fabric of reality itself. Gameplay Character Trait *'The Infinity Master:' Throughout the battle, every 10 seconds, the Infinity Gems in Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet will activate, giving Thanos various buffs to help him win the fight. In order, here are the Infinity Gems activating in the battle, along with their buffs: **'Power Gem': The first one to be activated 10 seconds after the fight begins, the Power Gem increases the damage dealt by all of Thanos' attacks by 10%, reduces damage taken by 20%, and gradually increases when the duration of this gem decreases. At 8 seconds, Thanos' attacks will be amplified by 70%, and takes reduced damage by 50%. **'Time Gem': The Time Gem increases Thanos' walk speed by 30%, and increases his attack speed by 20%. 5 seconds after the Time Gem is active, the buff will change into an effect that allows Thanos' attacks to slow the enemy down 10% each time he lands a hit on them. **'Space Gem': The Space Gem gives the least-effective buff to Thanos, but allows him to be more tricky in the battlefield, and in turn, harder to use. The Space Gem replaces his Titan Charge with a teleportation move that allows him to relocate himself instantly throughout the stage. Depending on the controller stick (PS4 and Xbox One) or W, A, S, D (PC), Thanos can teleport anywhere across the map. **'Soul Gem': The Soul Gem may be the most annoying one to be used against the enemy. With the Soul Gem, every time Thanos attacks the enemy, he will slowly drain the enemy's meter, and converts it to his own power bar. If the enemy's power bar is full, Thanos' attacks will reduce the enemy's super move by 15%. Also, when Thanos uses his meter-burn moves, his attacks drain the enemy's life, restoring a portion of his health. **'Reality Gem': This gem reduces the amount of meter in the power bar used in meter-burn moves, as well as adding extra effects to his moves. Also, the Reality Gem generates armor for his specials, and it lasts for 5 seconds. **'Mind Gem': The Mind Gem adds a new set of telekinetic moves for Thanos, that grants him more meter in his power bar as long as the gem's still up for 10 seconds. Intro/Outro Ending Costumes Category:Villains Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Voiced by John DiMaggio